


Plans

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Backstory, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckman is not completely satisfied with the way his captain's plans have worked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

"Shanks." The first mate kept his hands steadily occupied with rewrapping his captain's wound. It had bled through the bandages much too fast for comfort, despite the healing herbs being applied. He didn't raise his voice, but the tone told Shanks clearly that he was being scolded. "How much of this had you actually thought through beforehand?"

"He ate the fruit, didn't he?" The captain grinned. "That means we're almost done here! Though I'm sure gonna miss him."

"That is not what I am talking about." Ben's voice was still calm.

"Ah, and he got the lesson about how dangerous a pirate's life is, too. He's not going to follow us until the time is ready. It all worked out fine!" Turning slightly to face his first mate's frown, he shrugged helplessly with one arm. "Come on, Ben! What's wrong?"

"Shanks." Ben said again. "Did you or did you not plan on getting your arm ripped off today?"

"Oh... That." Shanks looked a bit abashed, but only for a moment. "Nah," he said, reviving his grin. "But it sure made the point come through!"


End file.
